characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Trafalgar Law
Trafalgar D. Water Law '''is one of the main characters in the anime/manga series One Piece. Background Law was raised in a country of Flevance known as White City, which is in North West. However, Law was born at the wrong place at the wrong time, when a deadly disease known as Amber Lead was at its peak, killing anyone with its deadly poison in the country. Even worse when White City was at war with various other countries which mistakenly thought the disease was contagious. Sadly, Law's parent tried their best to fend off the disease but sadly died, even his sister was suffering from an advanced stage of Amber Lead dying in front of Law, traumatising him to be exact. After his country was destroyed, the events caused him to become omocidical and nihilistic, not wanting to believe anymore and wishing to destroy the world as much. During his childhood, he met Donquixote Doflamingo and asked him if he can come to his crew while bombs were strapped onto him. With the few years he have to live, he was able to commit acts of piracy and trained under a limited lifespan. After that, he soon revealed his true name and joined the crew but warned not to be near Doflamingo. He then met Corazon, the biological brother of Doflamingo, who revealed his true goal was to stop Doflamingo's madness and fed Law the Op Op Fruit to him after he stoled it. However, Doflamingo was furious after hearing the Op-Op Fruit was stolen and decided to kill Corazon as Law decided to avenge Corazon. After curing himself from the Amber Lead, he would form the Heart Pirates and journey through the Grand Line and reach the Sabaody Archipelago. Powers & Abilities * '''Ope Ope no Mi: '''After eating the Paracemia fruit "Op-Op Fruit", Trafalgar gains the ability to create a spherical room in which Trafalgar has complete control over it like control over the placement and orientation of the object inside. The fruit has a potential to grant Trafalgar the ability to give someone eternal youth if he wants to but would cost his life. ** '''ROOM: '''Law can create a transparent hemisphere which is summoned by the palms of his hand. With it, the ROOM is what Law can perform his other devil fruit powers. Inside it, Law can vary the size of the radius of the ROOM, from big enough to surround buildings to big enough to surround mountains. Anyone that enters can be controlled. Any severed or cutted limbs will aimlessly float in the ROOM until they are reattached or manipulated by Law. Law sometimes use this for battles, teleportation or any surgery. ** '''Amputate: '''Law's basic move in the ROOM. Law can cleanly sever his opponent through anything without having to harm. Because its in a ROOM, this allows Law to be able to cut through anything even if they use the Busoshoku Haki. Meaning the move can ignore durability. ** '''Shambles: '''Within the space of the ROOM, Law can switch two things (objects or people or anything else) that can either be tangible or intangible. Because he can also perform it on tangible and even intangible, he is able to swap minds or objects meaning he can swap a person's mind into another one's mind, switching personalities. He can use the move to teleport himself without swapping with any objects. ** '''Takt: Basically telekinesis, he can lift objects with his mind that are within the space of his ROOM. He is able to create a tornado of the Marine's body parts, able to pull a ship into the air with his mind, split a factory in half, and even redirect meteors caused by Fujitora. If he want to, Law can also pull up stone thorns from the ground to impale his opponents if he wants to. ** Counter Shock: '''He can electrocute his opponents by placing two thumbs into the opponent's chest. ** '''Scan: '''Law can X-Ray the ROOM, granting him complete spacial awareness in the ROOM and to sense opponents. ** '''Gamma Knife: '''Creates a blade made out of energy that is used to destroy the victim's internal organs, which would kill them in a short period of time unless if its healed. ** '''Injection Shot: '''Rushes at the targets with his sword and stabs the target with the sword, as the sword connects Law make its fire making the target bleed in the aimed spot, and also essentially shoots the targets pushing them backwards. ** '''Mes: '''One of his more crueller moves, Law forcefully ejects the target's heart out and encases it in a glass or an ice cube. This incapacitates the target though doesn't kill the victim however Law can squeeze the heart causing immense pain to the owner of the heart. If Law wants to, he can kill the target by damaging the heart or puncturing it. * '''Haki: '''A rare special power only few can possess, luckily Law is one of them. There are three types of Haki but Law only possesses one Haki being the Busoshoku Haki, a Haki that allows the user to coat body parts into an extremely durable armor for extra striking power and also form an invisible armor to gain an increase to durability. This Haki can also allow him to fight against the elements, people who ate Logia Fruits that make that allows normal blows like punches and kicks pass through. * '''Incredible 'Medical Expertise: '''Law's main asset, he has learn surgery and medicine during his childhood. * '''Superhuman Endurance: '''Law has shown to endure a lot of pain throughout his experience. He is able to take beat downs from Luffy, able to continue fighting despite having one of his arm cutted off and even able to survive having his heart crushed and only wake up after blacked out moments later. Equipment * '''Kikoku: '''A Nodachi with a said unknown curse that is used for combat and surgery. Feats Strength *Even as a kid, strong enough to lift and throw a grown man into a dumpster. *Able to go toe-to-toe against Smoker. *Shoved his arm through a stone thorn. *Blocked strikes from Donquixote Doflamingo. *Clashed a string clone of Doflamingo. *With Takt, can lift a 6-5 Warship into the air and redirect a meteor and even rip a mountain in half. Speed *As a kid, dodge kicks from Corazon. *Easily dodge blows from Smoker. *Able to keep up with Doflamingo. *Able to dodge bullets and swap bullets with snow. *Prevented a string clone of Doflamingo from blitzing him. *Reacted to Doflamingo's Overheat, which can reach Dressrosa from Green Bits in seconds. *Reacted and redirect a meteor with his Takt. Durability *Even as a kid survived being thrown out of a three-story building and into a metal heap. *Took a beating from Luffy. *Withstood the pain of having his heart squeezed by Verdigo. *Tanked a haki-imbued bamboo stick to the head while having his heart squeezed. *Survived being impaled by Doflamingo's Fullbrighto. *Tanked getting shot in the body multiple of times from Doflamingo's bullet strong. *Took hits from Verdigo with enough force to send Law flying to a steeldoor and crumpling it. *Able to continue fighting even with a severed arm. Skill *A highly-skilled Surgeon and was nicknamed "Surgeon of Death". *Is one of the benefits to becoming a "Shichubukai", becoming of the seven warlods of the sea. *Stated by Caeser Clown that Law is more stronger than him. *Cured the children that were drugges by Caeser Clown, curing their pain and their candy addiction. *Operated on himself and took out lead bullets out of his body. *Able to hold his own against Verdigo, Fujitor and Doflamingo. Weaknesses *'Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: 'Just like possessessing the powers of the devil fruit he ate, he unfortunately also gains the weakness of the devil fruit. As such, he can't swim and once he submerged with water when waist deep. Seastone can also nullify his abilities. *'ROOM has limitations: '''Despite having a formidable fruit that gives him a massive advantages over his opponents, it has limits to it. For starters, he cannot manipulate things that are outside the ROOM, and ROOM casually saps away his strength. Fun Facts *He hates bread. That is all. *His name is based on a real pirate called Edward Low. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:One Piece Category:Sword Users Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Pirates Category:Completed Profiles